Red Roses and Chocolate
by AmethystDragon81
Summary: It's the Valentines Day and Buffy has a special valentine this year. Spuffy.
1. Red Roses

_**Red Roses and Chocolate**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of this.Little plot bunnies forced me to write it.

**A/n:**This is a little Valentines fic.I know it isn't Valentines Day but the plot bunnies forced me to write it.

Three days before Valentines day and Buffy was depressed.Of course,she had been getting little gifts from a secret admirer all week.Just as she was coming downstairs,the doorbell rang."Yes?"she asked the man at the door."I have a delivery for Buffy Summers."

"That's me."

"Sign here please."the man said handing her the clipboard.She did as requested and in in a few short seconds the man returned with a bouquet of a dozen,blood red roses."Thank you,"Buffy said.She shut the door with her foot and took the card that came with the flowers.It wasn't signed but as always,had a note.

_Buffy,_

_Happy Valentines Day.You may be wondering who these are from.Don't worry,you'll find out soon.I love you and I want you to know that.Kitten,I don't know what I'd do without you.To me you're a goddess.I know you may not always feel amazing,but in my eyes,no matter what you're doing,you will remain a goddess.So I'm asking you,this year,be my valentine._

When Buffy finished reading it,she was ready to cry.The flowers were sent by the same person who had been sending the gifts all week.She couldn't believe someone had sent her flowers.Her favourite kind to add to it.She had never even told anyone what kind she liked.Xander walked in from the kitchen."Hey,who are those from?"he asked."The same person who has been sending things all week."

"Hmm.And do you know who it is?"

"I'm not really sure."

Buffy walked into the kitchen to get a vase.She placed them on the kitchen counter and whistling a sweet song,she went to the fridge to get what she needed to bake cookies.It hadn't been but twenty minutes ago that she had been depressed and now she was so happy she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

It had been an hour and Buffy was still baking."So what happened to make you want to bake cookies?"Dawn asked.Buffy showed Dawn the card."Well,are you going to tell him yes?"Dawn asked finally."I don't see a reason to tell him no."Buffy answered."So do you know who it is?"Dawn questioned curiosly.

"I have a few good guesses,but I'm not sure."

"Well if you end up dating the guy,I want to be the first to know.Got that?"

Of course.I promise.But,until then,how about being the first to get a cookie?"

"I can't object to that."

**A/n2:**Well,I hope yo liked it.If you haven't figured out who Buffy's secret admirer is yet,you can find out in the second chapter.But I'll only write a second chapter if I get a lot of reviews._  
_


	2. A Kiss Goodnight

_**Red Roses and Chocolate**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**A Kiss Goodnight**_

**A/n:**I am continuing this fic due to one reviewer in general.And if you guys are too stupid(or too high on

sugar to figure out the secret admire is,you'll find out in this chapter.**Celebwen Telcontar:**I' have to say you are the one reviewer that encouraged me the most to continue this fic and I thank you.I have never gotten a single review on any of my fics like that of the one you gave me.So thank you.**funkydevil206:**Well,thank you for being one of my reviewers.I always like to see regulars reading my new fics.And yes.The secret admirer's name does rhyme with mike.**siriuslycute613:**Well.I am glad to have a reader.It's always nice to have someone that hasn't read my fics before.Thanks a lot for reading this one.

Buffy walked through the park.She had thought the cool night air might help her think clearly.But her mind was clouded with thoughts of her secret admirer.She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Spike standing under a nearby tree.He walked up to her and said,"You shouldn't walk alone at night,pet."

"Oh.Hello Spike."Buffy said.The cool night air caused Buffy to shiver.She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had walked out of the house without a jacket."Here,put this on.It's cold.Spike said putting his leather jacket over her shoulders."Thank you."replied Buffy,putting it on and pulling it tight around her.It was strange.Because now,Buffy's mind seemed at peace.Like it had finally found the one thing that could make her content.And that's how she felt with Spike,content.That's when it hit her.It was so obvious!Her secret admirer was the one that had openly declared his love for her time and time again._God!It was so obvious!Everything pointed toward him.He's my valentine._Buffy thought."Spike?"Buffy said,wrapping her arm around him and laying her head on his shoulder."Yeah kitten?"he replied."My answer is yes."

"Um...not sure I know what you're talking 'bout,luv."

"You asked me to be your valentine in the card.My answer is yes."

I didn't think you figured it out."

"I hadn't until now."

Spike stopped her.He turned her to face him and pulled her close.He lowered his head to hers and placed a gentle,loving kiss on her lips.Buffy hadn't realized they had walked back to her house.He walked her to the front door and placed another warm,gentle kiss on her lips."Goodnight my golden goddess."Spike whispered in her ear."Goodnight,Spike."She replied."Oh,Spike.Your jacket."Buffy said just before walking in."Hold on to it for me."Spike said,turning around."Ok,and thank you so much for all the gifts and especially for the roses.I loved them."

"You're welcome ."

Buffy was about to walk in but she quickly turned around and ran to Spike.She threw her arms around him and kissed him."Goodnight,Spike."Buffy said.And with a smile she went inside.

**A/n2:**I hope you like this chapter.And like last time,I will only continue if I get lots of wonderful reviews.


	3. A Moonlight Walk

_**Red Roses and Chocolate**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A Moonlight Walk**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything Buffy.

**A/n:**Well.I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers.And darkflame...of course Spike is hott and romantic.It's Spike!

Buffy awoke to the sound of her alarm.She threw the covers back and walked to the bathroom to wash her face.When she finished she walked downstairs to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee.What she saw on the counter caught her attention.She sat down on one of the bar stools to see who it was for.She was surprised to see it was for her from Spike.It was a heart shaped box of chocolates and a single,blood red rose.She picked it up and smiled.She almost forgot to read the card.She picked it up and read it.

_Buffy,_

_Meet me tonight at nine in the park.I'm looking forward to seeing you ._

Buffy sighed.She had to pick the perfect outfit."Well.You're happy.Can I ask you why?"Willow said.Buffy read what the card said to Willow."Ooo!Can I help you pick out your outfit?"Willow asked."Sure.I mean,I have no idea what to wear."Buffy replied.

Time was going by slowly for Buffy.She was getting impatient.It was almost time for her to meet Spike.She was wearing her favourite black,bohemian skirt,her red,v-neck halter top,and her black,leather jacket.She looked at her watch and it was 9:45.It was time for her to leave.

When she arrived,she sat on one of the park benches.About a minut and a half after she sat down,Spike came up behind her.He pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck."Hello,luv."he said."Hello,Spike."Buffy replied.She stood up and he took her hand.Buffy layed her head on his shoulder and smiled contently._Wow.He looks amazing in that red shirt._Buffy thought.Buffy sighed.Spike placed alight kiss on her head."You look beautiful tonight,kitten,"Spike whispered."Thank you.And thank you for the chocolate and rose."

Spike stopped her under a tree.He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.His hand went to the back of her head and he placed a passionat,loving kiss on her lips.When he pulled away,Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck."My golden goddess."Spike said putting a necklace around Buffy's neck.It was blue.The same blue as Spike's eyes.On the back it said Goddess in gold.

"Oh,Spike.It's beauiful!"

"Glad you like it,luv."Spike said,kissing her softly."I love you,Buffy."

Buffy looked up at him."I love you too,Spike.You're all I need."

Spike smiled and kissed her again.He took her hand in his,and walked her home.As Buffy dressed for bed,she smiled contently.It had been an amazing evening.Spike had given her roses and chocolate.It was the perfect Valentine's Day.And Spike was her valentine.

_If there were no words no way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears no way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need,my love,_

_My valentine_

_All my life_

_I've been waiting for all you give me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And showed me how to love unselfishly._

_I've dreamed of this a thousand time before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need,my love,_

_My valentine_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_'Cause all I need is you_

_My valentine_

_You're all I need,my love,  
My valentine._

**A/n2:**So did yo like?I hope you did.The song is "Valentine" by Martina McBride.And if anyone is wondering,Buffy was not singing.I just thought the song fit.But if you want me to continue this fic I need anyone who reads this to review.Also,I have updated Can't Deny Love.And if you want to listen to the song go to...http/cecill.Or private message me and I'll give you the link.


	4. Where Am I?

_**Red Roses and Chocolate**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Where Am I?**_

**A/n: **Another chapter of Red Roses and Chocolate is here. Sorry that it took so long to update. **Celebwen** **Telcontar**: I'm glad you think it's good. **Darkflame1516: **Glad you like the song and necklace. And isn't his nickname for her just amazing? **Spbangel**: Glad you still like hun. **SpikeAbsessor: **Glad you like, sweetie. **souled-angel: **You have been a doll hun. I'm so glad you liked it. I can't believe you reviewed to all three chapters.

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

Buffy was on her nightly patrol through one of Sunnydale's cemeteries. She thought she heard something in the trees but when she turned to look there was nothing there. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. She whistled a happy tune while she twirled the stake in her hand.

All of the sudden someone grabbed her from behind. The hand over her mouth prevented her from screaming. She dropped the stake and tried to get the hand away from her mouth. Kicking backward, she managed to get the man where it counted. As he dropped to his knees, she ran, but someone tripped her. She scrambled to get to her feet but she wasn't fast enough. She felt a sharp pain in her thigh as a man injected her with something. She began feeling light headed and soon fell completely to the ground in a deep sleep.

Buffy blinked her eyes as she awoke. She didn't know where she was. The room she was in was white with no windows. There was a bathroom and the bed that she was strapped down to. A man in a white coat walked over to her.

"Where am I?" Buffy asked.

"That's not important, Miss Summers." the man said.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important either."

"Let me go!" Buffy struggled to get out of the restraints, but it was useless. She relaxed as much as she could knowing that she couldn't get out.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why am I here?"

"We're running some tests."

"Don't you have to have my permission to do that?"

"No, we don't. Now be quiet."

"What if I don't want to be quiet? What are you going to do?"

"Be quiet or I'll make you be quiet."

With a sigh, Buffy stopped talking. Someone else walked in. This time it was a woman.

"So what do you people do?" Buffy asked.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions," the man said.

"Yeah, well, it's just instinct for someone who has been kidnapped to ask a lot of questions to find as much out about their surroundings and their captors."

"You're very smart. But you still talk too much." The man to a bottle of some sort of serum and a syringe. Taking the desired amount in the syringe, he took her by the arm. Buffy began struggling.

"Be still and this won't hurt," the man said.

"Why would I believe that?" Buffy yelled.

"Shut…"the woman slapped her. "Shut your mouth!"

"Let me go!"

Buffy continued to struggle. The woman had had enough and grabbed her wrists to keep her still. Tears fell from Buffy's eyes as the man injected her with the serum.

"Spike… help me baby. Help me." Buffy whispered as the woman let go of her and took the straps off. She drew her knees to her chest and placed her head on them. Buffy felt light headed, and before everything went black, she heard the woman say,

"He can't help you Miss Summers. And you can't help him."**

* * *

****A/n:** Cliffhanger! So what did you think of that chapter? I hope you still like this fan fiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated. hint, hint


	5. Something's Not Right

_**Red Roses and Chocolate**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Something's Not Right**_

**A/n:** **ketherandsandy4ever: **Here you go. **LoveHiei-Rine: **Want to know what happens to Spike? You'll find out. **spbangel: **Yes, I actually wrote a cliffhanger. **ShinodaBear:** Thanks for your support, hun.

**For Disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

Awaking from a dreamless sleep, Buffy found herself in a dark room. It wasn't like the one she had been in been in before. No, this one was a grey room, again having no windows and she was lying on a double bed, not a single. Buffy sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on them and let a tear fall from eye.

"God, why didn't I listen to you Spike, when you told me I shouldn't go patrolling alone? Look what I've gotten myself in to." Buffy said aloud to herself as she cried. She put her head face down on he knees and cried. Finally, Buffy just cried herself to sleep.

Buffy sat up slowly and blinked to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room. She saw someone sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her.

"What do you want?" Buffy said softly.

"It's me, pet." the person said. It took Buffy a second to realise it was Spike. However, a second later she had wrapped her arms around him and was crying.

"Oh, Spike. I'm so scared. Where are we?" Buffy asked as Spike held her.

"Not sure, pet. But I think whoever it is that has captured us wants us alive. Or else there wouldn't be food and stuff in the fridge." Spike told her. And for the first time, Buffy noticed the fridge in the corner of the room and the door leading to the bathroom.

"I guess they do. Spike, I wish I had listened to you when you told me not to go patrolling alone. I should have had Xander or Willow come. Or I should have come asked you. But I went alone and now look, I'm being held captive by God knows who!"

"It probably wouldn't have done any good even if you had had someone with you."

"Spike, I'm scared. I'm really, really scared. This lady told me when I was in another room that you couldn't help me and I couldn't help you. Spike, what did she mean by that?"

"I'm not sure, luv."

Spike pulled Buffy closer to him and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head and started thinking on how to get the two of them out.

Meanwhile:

"Giles! Giles!" Dawn called through the house.

"For heavens sake Dawn, what's the matter?" he asked in his calm, British voice.

"It's Buffy. She never came home from patrolling last night. And when I went to ask Spike if she'd stayed with him, he wasn't in his crypt." Dawn said.

"Are you sure she didn't come home?"

"I'm sure."

"That's odd. I'll have Willow do a locator spell. See if we can find her."

Giles went to find Willow and explained to her what Dawn had said. Soon enough, Willow was sitting in the living room floor trying to locate Buffy.

"That's weird. For some reason it's not working."

"Something's not right. I just know it. Giles, try her cell phone." Dawn said.

Giles picked up the phone and dialled Buffy's cell. It rang once and then voice mail picked it up.

"Her voice mail picked up after one ring. It's not on."

"Giles, where could she be?"

"I'm not sure Dawn. However, I'm sure wherever she is Spike is bound to be with her. After all, you did say Spike wasn't in his crypt. And the only time he's not in his crypt during the day is when he's come over here. You're right Dawn. Something's not right."**

* * *

****A/n:** So what did all of you think? I hope that you liked this fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated. hint, hint


	6. The Initiative

_**Red Roses and Chocolate**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Initiative**_

**A/n: LoveHiei-Rine: **I'm glad you like. Here are two more chapters. **spbangel: **Can't wait for more you say? **ShinodaBear: **Glad you think it is going good. **Ketherandsandy4ever: **It's time to find out what they want from Buffy and Spike. I'm glad that all of you have enjoyed reading this. And the reason all of this is happening in my story is that the little plot bunnies made me do it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, under any circumstances, own the BTVS characters. They belong to Joss, their creator._

* * *

__Buffy ran through the cemetery with a man following close behind her. She turned and ran right into another man. Panicking, she began to hit him as he held her by the arms._

"_Buffy! Buffy, calm down. It's me, pet." the voice said. It was Spike. Relieved, Buffy flung her arms around him._

"_We have to go. He not far behind. Hurry!" Buffy said as she pulled him with her._

"_Who, pet?"_

_Before she could answer, the man shot a crossbow at Spike, piercing his heart and turning him to dust. Buffy dropped to her knees and cried. The man came up behind her and dragged her to her feet._

"_He can't help you. No one can help you."_

Buffy sat up screaming. She quickly searched the room for Spike and found him rushing to her side to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" he asked.

"It… it was a dream. It was just a dream." Buffy replied burying her head in Spike's chest and crying.

"Shh… it's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay." Spike whispered trying to comfort the petit blonde.

Buffy pulled away and walked into the bathroom. She turned the warm water on and opened the cabinet beneath the sink. As she reached for a washcloth, something caught her eye. It was a pregnancy test. _Why is this in here?_ Buffy wondered but she shrugged it off, grabbed the washcloth, and washed her face.

When she came out, she noticed someone else in the room. He was tall, had dark hair, and almost black eyes.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Adam. I've been instructed to give you this," he said holding up medication.

"What is it?" Buffy snapped.

"Th-they didn't tell me."

"Who the hell lead the operation to capture me?"

"Someone by the name of Riley Finn. But that's all I can say."

The man set the medication on the bedside table and left.

"Spike, he's lying. Riley would never…"Buffy began but was cut off by Spike taking her in his arms.

"Buffy, don't worry. We'll find away out of this. I promise."

Spike pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest.

"Spike…"

"Yeah, luv?"

"I think they want me pregnant."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Xander rushed to answer it. After hearing about Buffy disappearing, he was ready to see even Spike as long as it meant he could find his best friend.

When he opened it, he found that it was Riley.

"Xander, is Buffy here?" he asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"No, um, you better come in." Xander replied.

"What's going on?"

"Buffy's missing!" Dawn exclaimed tired of waiting for someone else to say something.

"She went patrolling the other night and never came home. Spike's missing too."

"Could she be with Spike? Wait, what am I asking, this is Spike!." Riley said.

"No, she's with him. And as long as she is, she'll be safe because I know he'd rather stake himself than let her get hurt." Xander said not caring at the moment if he was saying good things about Spike.

"What was it that you came for, Riley?" Giles asked.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm too late to warn her. But we can still find her. It is the Initiative. They want her pregnant. I have one of my best men, Adam; in there making sure, it doesn't happen. He'll look after them until we can get to them. Call Angel. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Okay, I got Harmony putting me through." Willow said.

"Hello. This is An…"

"Angel, get to Sunnydale." Willow said.

"Willow, slow down, what's happened? Where's Buffy?" Angel asked.

"The Initiative has taken her. Riley is trying to help get her out but he said we need your help."

"I'm on my way."

Willow hung up the receiver and walked over to Dawn.

"Don't worry. She's with Spike. He'll keep her safe." Willow said hugging the young girl.

* * *

"Dammit! What is going on with those two?" a man yelled as he watched Buffy and Spike.

"I-I think she's too scared to do anything at the time." Adam said, defending the two without giving himself away.

"Well fix it! I want the Slayer pregnant and I want it immediately!"

"Y-yes sir. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Now, give her this." The man held out a bottle of medication. Adam took it and put it in his pocket. He left the room and headed towards the one that held Buffy and Spike. He took out his phone and dialled Riley.

"Hello?"

"Agent Finn, I've been instructed to give her the medication." Adam said.

"Okay, looks like it's time for me to make my appearance."

"Right. And she already thinks it was you that lead the operation."

"Good. I'll see you tonight."

With that, Adam ended the call and walked into Buffy and Spike's room.


	7. We'll Get You Out

_**Red Roses and Chocolate**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**We'll Get You Out**_

**A/n:** Well everyone, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it.

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

Adam had left after giving Buffy the bottle of medication.

"Why would they want me pregnant? I mean, you couldn't even get me pregnant if you tried!" Buffy exclaimed waving her hands in the air. Before Spike could respond to her comment, the door opened.

"Buffy!" the person said.

"Riley?" Buffy said surprised.

"Buffy, how did you get here?"

"You should already know that seeing as you headed the operation!" Buffy spat out.

"What are you talking…Buffy, you're bleeding. Come here." Riley grabbed Buffy by the arm and pulled her into the bathroom closing the door behind them.

"Where am I bleeding?" Buffy asked him.

"Nowhere. I just had to get you where there were no cameras. Buffy, did Adam give you the medication?"

"Y-yes. It's right here. But…" Riley took it and looked at the label.

"Buffy…" he took one of the pills out and put it in her hand. "I need you to take this."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Buffy, it's birth control. I do not want this child conceived. It's part of a prophecy and it's meant to bring an apocalypse. Now, me, Angel, and the rest of the Scoobies along with Adam's help, are going to get you two out. But you have to do as Adam says. Okay?"

"O-okay. I can. What do…" She was interrupted by Spike coming in and closing the door.

"Sp-"

"I heard it, pet. Just checking on you. I'm going back out there to make sure they don't get suspicious." Spike kissed Buffy and went out to wait for her.

"Now, tonight when I come in to restock the fridge I need you guys to attack me. They should send Adam in. When he comes, struggle enough to make it believable, got it?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. So you're going to get Angel in by saying what?"

"That he's a hostile. They should believe it. Now, come here." Riley took his pocket knife and cut her arm.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Buffy yelled.

"Because, if they see the bandage and you're really cut, they won't think anything off all this."

"Oh, so it's to keep them from suspecting something?"

"Yes, now let me wrap that."

Buffy let him wrap it, walked back out, and sat on the bed, completely forgetting to take the birth control. She curled up next to Spike and whispered the plan in his ear.

Agreeing that they would each take turns sleeping, Buffy lied down and fell asleep.

"I told you to give her the medication!" a man yelled.

"I did sir. It will take time to set in. By tonight, everything should be on schedule."

"Good. Agent Finn!"

"Yes, sir."

"It's good to have you with us Finn. Now, what happened to that lovely wife I remember you having?"

"She's at home having a small get together. Didn't know when she'd see everyone again and she didn't want to take the chance."

"It's a shame she couldn't be here. Tell her hello for me."

"I will sir."

"Now, tonight the Slayer and vampire's food supply needs to be stocked. Can I trust you to do so?"

"Yes sir."

"If they give you any trouble I'll send Adam."

"I doubt they'll give me any trouble sir."

"I should hope so."

* * *

Ring, ring. Angel ran into the living room as soon as he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's Riley. Time to start."

"I'm on my way out now."

He turned off the phone and headed for the cemetery.

After what seemed like a reasonable fight, Angel let Riley knock him "unconscious". Riley dragged Angel to the Initiative head quarters and was stopped by a guard.

"Where are you taking him?" the man asked.

"Testing room. Got a vampire here." Riley replied. The guard allowed Riley through and he took Angel into the room Adam was to take Buffy and Spike. As soon as he had told Angel the rest of the plan, he headed to stock the food and drinks in the fridge.

"Spike, he's finished. Time to get out of here." Buffy whispered. Together, Buffy and Spike staged the attack on Riley. And just as he had said, Adam was sent in. He grabbed Buffy by the arms and as planned, Buffy struggled just enough to make it believable. Adam took her, as Riley dragged an "unconscious" Spike to the room where Angel waited.

Walking by the monitor room, Buffy saw the person behind it all.

"Quentin Trevors! I should have known!" Buffy yelled as she was pushed lightly forward.

The second they were in the room and the door was shut, Buffy was hugging Angel and Riley.

"I have no idea what I would have done if you guys hadn't shown up!" Buffy said.

"Actually, I wouldn't be here if Riley hadn't had Willow call." Angel said.

"I don't care. Just get us out of here." Buffy said.

"I don't think that will be happening Miss Summers." Quentin said.

"You! You have been trying to get rid of me for years. You think you can get away with this?" Buffy yelled.

"Oh, I already have." he laughed, calling in four men to deal with the others while he fought Buffy. Quentin ran at Buffy who hit him, sending him to the wall. But he was quickly on his feet again. Behind her, Spike had already taken out one guy, as had Angel, who was now showing traits of Angelus. Angel went to help Adam while Spike went to help Buffy. Quentin had her pinned to the floor and was on top of her ready to hit her. But Spike's reflexes were faster and he had Quentin pinned to the wall while he switched to game face.

"Spike! Go help Buffy! I'll take care of him!" Angel said switching to games face.

Angel grabbed Quentin by the throat and raised him off the ground. At this point, Angel was practically Angelus.

"You know how long it's been since I've tasted human blood? Too bloody long!" Angelus growled as he bit Quentin, draining him. He switched back to his human face and walked over to a crying Buffy. She had never seen him kill a human before. Not even when he had killed Jenny Calendar.

"Buffy, are you okay?" he whispered, kneeling beside her.

"I-I'm fine. Can you just take me home now?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes as she hugged Angel.

"Yes, we'll take you and Spike home." Angel looked at Spike about to ask him if he could carry her but he did not have to. Spike gave him a silent nod of approval and Angel gathered Buffy in his arms and he, Spike, and Riley went to the Summers home and as soon as they walked in with Buffy, who looked half-ready to go to sleep, Xander ran over and hugged her. He then proceeded to hug Riley, Angel, and even Spike.

"I don't know what would have happened to her if you hadn't have been with her. Thank God you were, Spike. Knowing she was with you made me a little less scared, to tell you the truth. Hell, I think that knowledge made us all feel a little better." Xander admitted.

"Glad to know you trusted me for once to keep her safe, Xander." Spike replied, actually hugging Xander.

"You're one lucky guy, Spike. To tell you the truth, the only reason I ever hated you was that ever since Willow's spell, heck, maybe even before that, Buffy was always in love with you. It was all jealousy. You had all of her love and I knew I could never have it."

Xander's speech left everyone shocked. Especially Spike. Only a few seconds later, Spike was whispering something in Buffy's ear. She smiled and walked over to Xander. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Xander." She stepped back and hugged everyone.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for."

Angel was still standing in the doorway not even speaking when she turned to him.

"Angel, if it hadn't been for you and Spike, that idiot Quentin could have killed me. But thanks to you and Riley, Spike and I are out of there and safe. Thank you so much Angel."

Buffy stood close to him. He could tell she was going to let him kiss her but hesitated.

"God, Angel, can she make it anymore obvious that she wants you to kiss her?" Spike said. However, Angel still stood there.

"I know what she wants. But she loves you. She has since the night you came here. I could tell by the way she acted, how she couldn't seem to kill you. Even if she didn't know it yet, she was in love with you. So no, I'm not going to kiss her."

"Dammit, you stubborn vampire!" Buffy said, slapping Angel, hoping to knock some sense in him.

Buffy leaned forward and gave him a sweet, loving kiss. Then, she went and gave Riley a kiss also. When she came to Spike, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now my big bad, you get the first part of your reward."

Buffy let Spike pull her close to him and he leaned down to kiss her but instead, she placed a gentle, passionate kiss on his lips. As they pulled apart, they saw all the Scoobies smiling.

"So what's with the smiles?" Buffy asked.

"We wondered when you would reveal that secret admirer you had at Valentines Day. And now you have." Xander said laughing and pulling Buffy into a hug.

"Okay, the two love birds have been through a lot these past three days. Let's leave them alone and let them get some sleep." Angel said.

All of the Scoobies said goodnight and that they would come by the following day to see how she was. Angel and Riley also said they would see her tomorrow and left. That left Dawn, Buffy, and Spike at the house for the night.

Dawn gave Buffy and Spike a big hug and said,

"You guys scared me. I thought I'd lost both of you."

"Now you know better than that Nibblet. I made a promise to a lady that I'd never leave her. And I don't break promises." Spike told Dawn. Smiling, Dawn said,

"Off to bed you two."

And that's just what they did. But Buffy and Spike didn't go to sleep. They made love. Buffy and Spike were so preoccupied that they didn't notice when Spike's heart began to beat and a child was conceived, because meanwhile, Willow, in her apartment, had performed a spell, causing Spike to become human. As the night went on, Spike and Buffy fell asleep in each other's arms.

_End_**

* * *

****A/n:** So everyone, how did you like the last chapter of this story? Reviews are greatly appreciated all the time. hint hint If you want a sequel, tell me and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
